One-day Getaway
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: Once a year, on the 7th of July, it's my tradition to give myself a one-day getaway from all the works piled up on my desks, the hassles and the problems life had chosen to throw at me. Everything was going according to plan, except for a tiny fact that on that day, a certain pink-haired guy held my hand and made me break my own rule as my name escaped my lips. *NaLu one-shot*


**Title: One-day Getaway**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Alternate Universe**

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Summary: ****Once a year, on the 7th of July, it's my tradition to give myself a one-day getaway from all the works piled up on my desks, the hassles and the problems life had chosen to throw at me. Everything was going according to plan, except for a tiny fact that on that day, a certain pink-haired guy held my hand and made me break my own rule as my name escaped my lips. **

* * *

"Lucy?"

"Lu-chan?"

My head snapped at the direction of the voices and my brain was adjusting to the place as I felt like I just woke up from a hazy dream. I looked at my friends who were staring worriedly at me making me feel a bit guilty. I didn't mean to daydream while we are having our girl's day out.

"Are you alright Lu-chan? Maybe you should go home, you seem to be more stressed out lately" my blue-haired friend suggested while staring at me with those concerned eyes of hers that made me feel even guiltier.

"I agree with Levy, it's not like you to be in daze during our conversation. Perhaps some rest will be good for you" Erza, my scarlet-haired friend, said in a stern voice but the hint of worry and concern in her tone made me smile a bit.

"Nah, I was just thinking things. No need to worry guys" I said with a convincing smile that only made them look more worried. A sigh escaped my lips and I couldn't help but smile widely at them.

"Come on guys! No need to be so uptight! I was just stressed from work and you know, Mama's anniversary is near so.. " they nod their heads in understanding and I just chuckled a little while sipping on my strawberry milkshake. I'm too damn lucky to have friends like them.

"It's tomorrow right? Are you going to do the same thing?" Erza asked that earned a small smile and a nod from me.

"Yeah. I guess I will"

"Uhm.. Lu-chan, I think a day away would really serve you well since you can have time for yourself and have a fresh new start but why on July 7th?" she asked making me stare at her. My brain shouting an answer but I don't want to look so vulnerable in front of my friends.

"I mean, it's not bad, but it's your mom's death anniversary so I figured that people would normally want to spend that with their demised love ones; I'm not saying that you don't give your mom a visit since I know that you actually do it after but.. yeah sorry for blabbering" she said while covering her face with her tiny hands making me laugh at her.

"It's alright Levy-chan. It's just that, my life changed so much the day mama died and I.. I might be so selfish but I still can't bear to be think of her during those times.. " I smiled but a lone tear fell from my eye. I hastily wiped it away and stared at my drink. This is what I hated, to look so vulnerable in front of my friends.

"Don't worry about me though. I'm sure I'll be able to spend that day with mama soon" I said with a wink that earned a small smile from my friends; I gave them a sincere smile in return.

But somewhere in my heart I really hope that someday.. someday I'll be able to spend that day with a smile.

* * *

The warm water from the shower was trickling down my skin. The warmth always gave me comfort and relief. I sighed as I remembered our conversation earlier. It has been years since mama passed away and it has been that long since my father had acknowledged me. I can't blame him though; I was a splitting image of my mom so even just looking at me might have hurt him as much as it hurts me whenever I see my own reflection.

I turn the shower off and dried myself up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I soon found my right hand touching the cold glass. My heart ached and the tears in my eyes kept falling as I stared at myself in the mirror. If mama was here, I wonder if I would still be this lonely.

I closed the bathroom door and head towards my closet. I also prepared my clothes for tomorrow in advance.

Tomorrow.. July 7th. It was the same date mama left me and until now, I can't spend that day having even a single reminder of my mom.. and that includes myself since everything about me, reminds me of her. I know that I should be proud that I inherited most of my features from my loving mother but sometimes I couldn't help but think that it's nothing but torture since I can't live a day without being reminded of how I missed her.

I tried to clear my head of any thoughts and tried to sleep.

Tomorrow.. I'll just be a simple 22-year-old without any problems.

* * *

I woke up without the sound of alarms. No pressure and no need to rush at anything. I took my time in my bath and slowly ate me breakfast. I grabbed all my things that I prepared last night and made my way to Hargeon.

I was alone, but I felt at peace.

I was thinking of nothing but how the place looks so grand because of the incoming festival next week. I strolled all over the place; the movie house, the mall, the shops and everywhere else that catches my eyes. One thing I always noticed among the sea of people though was a certain pink hair that always stands out in the overwhelming crowd. I didn't know why but I always find my eyes following it while thinking of how weird but attractive it is.

I entered the music store and looked at the new albums on the shelf. My eyes caught the latest album of the band named Fairy Tail; I was always attracted to their music but I never knew them since they never showed their faces. They said it was just their hobby to play music and they don't intend on becoming so famous. But I know that I fell in love at their music anyway.

Maybe it was because the voice of the person singing is deep and soothing, at the same time, it always make me feel happy and well.. Fired up.

"That's the latest album of Fairy Tail and I have to say, that band is so famous since it's already our last stock" the staff of store said while chuckling. I offered him a small smile and took the cd on the shelf.

"I'll buy it then"

"Well then, take it for free 100th costumer. It's our gift for our 100th buying customer today" he said with a smile while pointing at the poster that tells what he had just informed me.

"Thanks then.. Uhm.."

"Alzack. My name's Alzack. My wife's a big fan of Fairy Tail too"

"Oh. Well thanks again.. Alzack and I'm.. Well.. Let's just say I'm the blonde girl you made so happy during her one-day getaway"

"I'm glad I made you happy then Miss, and enjoy your one-day getaway" he said with a radiant smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I was about to leave the store when a flash of pink caught my eye. This time though, I saw the owner's back and the scarf hanging on the pink-haired stranger's neck. Now I was sure that he's a he.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the girl behind me tugged on my skirt and asked me if I was okay. I bent down a little and pat her head while giving a smile of assurance.

"I'm okay baby, are you alone? Where's your mommy?" I asked the cute black-haired girl but she just smiled at me then ran towards Alzack who opened his arms wide for the girl to jump on. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. I found my eyes in search of the pink-haired man but he was already gone.

I continued to stroll my way around Hargeon and I couldn't help but let my excitement bubble up inside me upon seeing the bookstore. I let my eyes wander around on the whole place before taking a step and explore the place. My fingers glide on the backbone of the books while I was reading the title and it's respective authors.

My eyes landed on a golden book written by Zekua Melon. It was entitled 'Daybreak' and I'm quite sure that it would be interesting to read.

"Ah. That's a famous work of Zekua Melon; Daybreak has sold thousands of copies on its 1st week! Can you believe that?" a woman with green hair said with a smile and based on her uniform, she definitely works at the place. My eyes wandered and there I found a sign similar to the music store.

"I'm not the 100th customer again am I?" I joked then gestured at her that I'll be taking the book. She laughed then took the book from my hand.

"Did you win at the music store then? And nah, a pink-haired guy just beat you to it. You're our customer 101 though" she said with a wink then went to the cashier.

Pink-haired guy.. It couldn't be _him_.. right?

I eyed her carefully and my eyes widen a little at the thought that she kinda looked like the girl earlier. She soon came back with a brown paper bag; the smile on her face still present.

"Are you Alzack's wife?" I asked making her blush a little at my straightforward question.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just figured, since you said I won on the music store and you kinda looked like the little girl with him"

"Hmm.. You're smart aren't you" she commented making me blush a little.

"Nah, thanks anyway"

"Haha, I'm Bisca by the way and you are..?" I smiled at her told her the same thing I said to her husband.

"Let's just say that I'm the blonde girl you made so happy during her one-day getaway"

I heard my stomach rumbling in the midst of the sea of people among the area. I clutched on it a little as it made another sound; making me blush a bit.

_Guess it was time to eat then._

I entered a small restaurant named 'Take-Over' and I couldn't help but smile the moment the delicious smell of food entered my nostrils. I was greeted by a short-haired girl with deep blue eyes. Her smile was warm and her voice was ecstatic the moment I set foot on the place.

"Welcome to Take-Over! My name's Lisanna. Are you alone?" she inquired while I just nodded my head while looking at the place in awe. The place was filled with three themes; Animals, Beasts and Demons and I couldn't help but admire the place.

"There isn't an available seat yet. Would you mind sharing a table or will you just wait?" I was about to answer that I'll just wait but my stomach quickly grumbled in protest. I blushed a bit while she just giggled at me. "Guess you can't wait anymore. I'm sure Mira-nee's cooking will satisfy you" she said with a wink while guiding me to a table. There I saw the same pink hair that my eyes seemed to be so fond of.

"Hey Natsu, would you mind sharing tables with her? We're kinda full you know" the white-haired girl said to the pink haired man whose name is probably Natsu.

"Sure thing Lis" he said with a wide grin that my eyes refused to break its gaze from it.

"Here's the menu, just call me when you know what you'll get alright?" she said with a wink then left. I awkwardly scooted closer to the table and sat on the chair. I looked over the menu and one minute, I was looking at the picture of the mouth-watering foods, the next minute, my eyes were lingering on Natsu's form.

His hair was really pink and it was spiked up in every direction. He was slightly tan and I think it suits him perfectly. He also has a well-built body and his onyx eyes are just so alluring. I blushed madly when he suddenly looked up to me and I did my best to avert my gaze and look back at the menu. I heard him chuckle a little and my grip on the menu hardened as I was so embarrassed to be caught checking him out.

"Mira's steak and fried rice is the best. I think you'll love her strawberry milkshake too" he suddenly stated making me slowly look up at him. He was smiling widely at me and I noticed that his canines are slightly longer and sharper than usual; I can't deny that I found it so adorable though.

"Oh. Right. I'll take that then" I mumbled unintelligently making me mentally slap myself for looking like a fool. He chuckled again and I can't help but be enticed by the deep and heart-warming sound that sounds so familiar to me. Though I was sure that I would remember someone I met who has a pink hair.

The girl named Lisanna came back and took my order. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the happiness bubbling around me as both Natsu and Lisanna are very enthusiastic people.

"Did you guys know each other before? I mean even before this whole restaurant-thingy?" I asked while looking at the both of them; they seem pretty close.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Lisanna inquired.

"I'm pretty observant" I said with a small smile then sipped on the strawberry milkshake Lisanna gave me earlier; damn it was _good_.

"Well you do look smart" she commented with a smile while I just shrugged.

"So are you like lovers or something?" I asked while looking at them briefly. They don't actually look like one but I have a strong feeling that I want to know what their relationship is.

"Yes, actually, we are" Lisanna answered and I couldn't help but feel a little confuse over the sudden constriction on my chest.

"Oh." I muttered unintelligently then absentmindedly stirred the drink.

"Why? Don't we look like one?"

"Well, to be honest, you don't. But I'm guessing that you guys are sweeter when you're alone" I said with a small smile. My chest felt a bit tighter once again.. _maybe I'm sick?_

"You really think so?" she said with an amused glint in her eyes. Okay, why amused?

"Yeah.. I think so" I answered but she just raised a playful brow at me.

"Okay I don't really think so. Sorry" I muttered as I felt like what I said was an insult to them.

"I knew you were smart! Haha! Natsu and I aren't really a couple. We're just childhood friends so you can take him if you want" she suddenly said making my heart skip a beat. _Can I really take him?_ I flushed at my sudden thought and incoherent words tumbled out of my mouth making Lisanna laugh.

My food was suddenly served by another white-haired girl beauty whose name was probably Mira because of her name-tag and I swear that I can see sparkles in her eyes.

"My, My, Is she your girlfriend Natsu?" she suddenly asked making me choke in air.

"I AM NOT!" I shrieked in embarrassment while Natsu just smirked at me! He smirked at me! I gave him a glare then looked back at Mira who was pouting.

"Well that's too bad. You guys look really good together!"

"We do not!" I shouted before stuffing my mouth with the delicious food. Mavis I'm _so_ hungry!

"Woah. Slow down a little blondie. You might choke you know" the pink haired in front of me said with an amused smile.

I'm beginning to think that people are being too fond of me today.

I noticed that Lisanna was back in talking to other customers and Mira's probably back at the kitchen. I shrugged at him then chugged down the glass of water. I have to admit, Mira's cooking was one of the best!

I burped a little then blushed when he laughed. I stared at the piece of strawberry cake left on my plate, I'm already full but I don't want to waste it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked while taking a small bite. A small delighted moan escaped my lips as I felt its sweetness melting in my mouth.

"Nah, I just finished" he gestured to the empty plates and I couldn't help but raise a brow at the stacks of plate on his table.

"You ate all that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"And you don't get fat?"

"Are you saying that I'm sexy?" he said with a teasing smile making me roll my eyes.

"I'm saying that you're fit" I said while pointing a finger at his chest. I refrained myself from blushing when the tip of my finger made contact with his hard muscles and I couldn't help but admit that yes, he _is_ damn sexy.

"Nah, admit it. You think I'm sexy" he suddenly held my hand and I tried hard to keep my indifferent tone from cracking as I felt a tingling sensation upon the contact of our hands.

Our eyes were like magnets; and we definitely can't tear our gaze apart.

"Oh please, Mr. Natsu" I replied trying to keep my cool even though I can't keep a coherent thought except for the fact that his hand was touching mine and he was absent-mindedly drawing circles on it with his thumb.

"Oh please, Miss- oh yeah, I haven't asked your name" he mumbled making my heart beat loudly.

Today's my one-day getaway. I wasn't supposed to meet new people, I wasn't supposed to be talking to strangers _heck_, I wasn't supposed to be letting one hold my hand and make me feel this strong urge to let my name escape my lips.

"You still there? I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" he said with his grin, his hand entwining with mine completely making me break my own made-up rule that I have been following for years.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

"Luigi? That's a weird name for a girl" he said with scrunched eyebrows making a vein pop on my forehead. I mean, who the heck will misunderstand your name after you just tried your hardest to break an important rule and say it? Apparently he does, and I can't really blame him even if I want to, so instead, I gripped his hand hard and glared at him.

"IT'S LUCY!"

"A-Aye!" I removed my hand from his; breaking any thought that shouts that I miss the warmth of his hand on my hand.

"By the way Natsu, you sound kinda familiar, have I known you before?"

"Probably not"

"Oh." I stared at my cake and think. I really feel like I have heard his voice before. I feel like I have spent my life listening to that voice and that voice had saved my from my countless misery. I shook my head as it seemed so impossible.

"Well, please excuse me, you just made me break a lot of rules today and I don't want to break more so.. "

"Where are you going?"

"I just said that I'm leaving"

"Already?"

"Well yeah, there's nothing more I can do here and besides.. I think I'm ready to meet _her_ now" I flashed the pink haired a smile and stood up. I quickly left the area even before he even said a word.

I went to the train station and quickly made my way to Acalypha where _she's_ waiting for me. When the train door opened, I quickly dashed to the place. My legs were screaming as I didn't stop and my lungs were burning but the adrenaline I felt was all I could think off. I could feel my heart throbbing wildly in chest and it's only urging me to go faster. I reached my destination shortly and I came to a stop as I saw mama's grave.

I slowly took my steps and I chuckled a little when I remembered that I didn't have flowers or candles with me. I touched the cold stone of her grave and I felt my tears flowing in my eyes.

"Mama.. I finally.. finally visited you today"

I can still remember how I cried that day but the smile on my face when I bid her my goodbye was heart-warming and I felt like a heavy burden was lifted in my chest. I also decided to give my Papa a visit despite knowing that he might not want to see me. I was wrong at that part though because his warm hug brought me to tears for the second time of the day.

July 7th. My one day getaway plan was ruined but I couldn't ask for a better way to spend that day.

The next year, July 7th, I went to Hargeon again. This time though, not to _escape_ my problems but probably to _chase_ the same person who gave me courage—who gave me a fresh new start.

People were everywhere and the place is just as lively as it was last year. My eyes searched the crowd for the same pink hair but I was disappointed as I never saw it after hours of searching. I ended up in the plaza where they were playing some country music. A smile made its way to my face as I watched the people dancing and having fun. I clapped my hands to the beat and before I knew it I was laughing as the cheerful place influenced me.

I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and the next thing I knew, I was pulled into the dancing crowd.

My chocolate brown orbs met his onyx ones and I could feel my breath hitch at the sight of his pink hair and wide grin.

"Come on Luce! Dance with me!" he shouted through the music and I soon found myself dancing with the crowd.. dancing with him.

I was twisting and turning and I danced with different people whenever we changed partners. I saw Alzack and Bisca and learnt that their little girl is named Azuka.

I also met a flirtatious orange-haired fellow named Loke and a shy girl named Aries. A woman dressed in maid costume named Virgo also gave me some donut and I couldn't help but moan at its taste. I also met a scary but sweet woman named Aquarius and her boyfriend Scorpio.

My eyes soon landed on a scarlet haired girl who was dancing with a blue haired man.

"Erza!"

"Lucy! I thought you were going to Acalypha today?"

"I am, I just need to take care of a few things for a while" I said with a wide smile and gestured to the pink-haired male who was surprisingly, dancing with my blue haired bestfriend, Levy.

"Who's with you?" I asked and was amused when she stuttered and blush.

"J-Jellal. He's Jellal Fernandez" I gave her teasing smile that made her blush even harder.

"Oh. Have fun with Jellal then" I said with a wink.

Erza smiled at me then went back to Jellal while I ended up with a partner who apparently have a stripping habit.

"Uh.. Your clothes?"

"Gah! It's gone again" I laughed then offered my hand anyway so we can dance through the song. We switched partners again and I saw a blue-haired girl wrapping her arms around the stripper called Gray and a new hand offering a dance with me.

He had long black hair and metal piercings on his face. He also wears a scowl but who am I to judge? I grabbed his hand and surprisingly, he's not that bad of a dancer.

The song ended and I came stumbling back to Natsu's arms.

"Woah. Careful there" he said with a wide smile and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Thanks Natsu" I said with a sincere smile plastered on my lips. He looked at me with a slight confusion but smiled anyway.

We danced through the day; with him asking me different questions as we both tried to learn some information about ourselves. Most of them are weird infos though like how he likes dragons and spicy things. Or some sad ones like how he also lost his dad, Igneel on the same day I lost my mom.

I also learnt that he actually knew Erza and also lives in Magnolia like me! Now I'm wondering if I was a _bit_ too focus on my work now that I never actually had time to stroll the area in order to meet him earlier.

But honestly, I can't remember the time I had more fun in my entire life.

"Hey Luce" he suddenly whispered in my ear.

"Would you think I'm weird if I say that I think I like you and I want to spend more time knowing you?" he said with a sheepish smile adorning his face while scratching the back of his neck.

The tinge of pink on his cheeks made my heart swell and I couldn't describe my feelings anymore so I just did the what my guts told me to do; I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug-though I must say, it was kinda hard since he was so tall and lean while I was inches shorter than he was.

"Sure Natsu. I'd like to know you more" I felt his arms wrapped around me and that's when I realized that we were a puzzle meant to fit together. We suddenly heard some cheering and catcalls from around us making us break the hug and smile at the crowd who were clapping at us. I saw Levy next to the sort-of-scary-man I was dancing with earlier and she gave me a thumbs-up.

I was sure I was blushing madly but when I looked at Natsu I knew that I wasn't the only one whose cheeks were covered with a tinge of pink.

I felt his warm hand entwined with mine and I couldn't help but squeeze his hand for assurance while flashing him a bright smile.

Once a year, on the 7th of July, it's my tradition to forget everything about me. I turn off my phone, spend my time alone and think about nothing. I even try to forget about my friends and my own name since they will remind me about my life. It's what I do to give myself a one-day getaway from all the works piled up on my desks, the hassles and the problems life had chosen to throw at me. Everything was going according to plan, except for a tiny fact that on that day, a certain pink-haired guy held my hand and made me break my own rule as my name escaped my lips.

_And I certainly don't feel a tinge of regret for breaking that rule._

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this is my second attempt at one-shot and it's kinda.. hmm.. weird xD This story just popped in my mind when I read a selection in our test and it says that people need at least one day every year to forget things and have a fresh new start and I suddenly thought of Lucy.. and the next thing I knew I was writing this since I can't get it out of my mind! It's my first story that's not in Third Person and I kinda had a hard time writing it since I was used to Third Person and I always find myself writing in that style that I need to edit it again XD**

**I hope I was able to give justice to the characters and their relationship development! :3 And of course Natsu is the singer of FT but I didn't add a scene which says that Lucy discovered that it was him since I just kind of used it so Lucy will feel a certain attachment to him. So yeah, I hope you'll understand :) **

**So yeah, give me your thoughts and leave a lovely review if you want! XD**


End file.
